memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Xindi Attack
(Space, sector 228) The Intrepid meets up with the Home Fleet and gets into formation with them next to the Enterprise. (Captain Picard's ready room) Both Captain Picard, Commander Martin and Captain Kira are meeting about what happened during the chat with Miranda. She knew you? Commander Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at John. Who is this Miranda Tate Captain Picard says as he looks at Typhuss and John. She is a world class cat burglar and mistress of disguise known as The Cat says Typhuss as he gives Captain Picard a padd with a file on Miranda Tate. Hmm, her criminal record is a mile long Captain Picard says as he looks at the padd. Yeah, now what do you want to know says Typhuss as he looks at Picard and John. What do we know of the Xindi Captain Picard says as he looks at Captain Kira. They attacked Earth in the 22nd century, Captain Archer went on a mission to stop them from destroying Earth with a weapon, in 2311 they joined the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Picard. But since then we've not heard from them they didn't show up during the our war with the Cardassians and the Dominion War or the Borg incident at Wolf 359 Commander Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Well we heard from them in 2311 when they joined the Federation and in 2363 when Lady Svaath Magodin gave a speech at the commissioning ceremony for the USS Enterprise-D , so that's not true, so, you didn't want me to come here to talk about the Xindi, you want to know what Miranda was talking about says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yes she stated that you killed her partner? Captain Picard says as he looks at Captain Kira. I was on a mission with Olivia Benson on Risa, going after Miranda and her partner because they were selling weapons to the Romulans, they were arms dealers, we were about to arrest them when Miranda's partner was reaching for his weapon and I shot him, I was protecting Olivia and myself from harm says Typhuss as he looks at Picard. I read the reports on that mission Commander Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. That clears it up and there is nothing else to talk about says Typhuss as he looks at John. So now we talk about the Xindi fleet how many ships did you guys see? Commander Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. There was no Xindi fleet at first after the three Xindi-Insectoid ships attacked us, 1,578 Xindi ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. Bridge to Captain Picard Lieutenant McCabe says over the comm system. Go ahead Lieutenant Picard says as he looks at Captain Kira and Commander Martin. Sir we're picking up multiple subspace vortexes directly ahead Lieutenant McCabe says over the comm system. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Picard, Commander Martin, and Captain Kira walk onto the bridge as the klaxons sound and their looking at the main viewer looking at the Xindi fleet. Report Lieutenant Captain Picard says as he looks at Mr. McCabe. They're weapons are charged but their not ready to fire at us yet Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console then at Captain Picard. Typhuss looks at the viewer. Captain Kira I think you better return to the Intrepid because I have a feeling we're about to fight Captain Picard says as he sits in the Captain's chair as Commander Martin sits in the XO chair. Kira to Intrepid, beam me up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Captain we're ready for combat Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. Good says Typhuss as he sits down on his command chair. Sir the enemy fleet is on the move their heading towards us, the Enterprise is ordering the fleet to move towards the enemy ships as well Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the console and then over her shoulder at Captain Kira. Lieutenant Barker, set a course for the Xindi fleet, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Barker. Aye, sir Lieutenant Barker says as she goes to work on the helm console. (Space) The Home Fleet and the Xindi fleet engage each other as phasers and particle beam weapons fly though the darkness of space as F-302s fly around blasting the Xindi-Insectoid vessels, and the bigger ships taking care of the Xindi-Reptilian warships, the USS Intrepid moves into the fight as Xindi-Insectoid vessels fire at the ship hitting its dorsal shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the crew hang onto their posts as the ship is taking hits from the oncoming weapons fire. Shields down to 89% Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the console read out. Switching to evasive pattern Gamma 2 Lieutenant Barker says as she goes to work on the helm console. Lieutenant Curtis, target the Xindi-Insectoid ships, quantum torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir firing torpedoes Lieutenant Curtis says as she presses the fire button. (Space) The Intrepid's forward launcher unleashes a barrage of quantum torpedoes and they strike the three ships, an Intrepid class starship flies into the battle firing at the approaching Xindi-Insectoid ships but is taken out by the Xindi-Reptilian warships. (Main bridge, red alert) Sir we just lost the Johnson Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the viewer then at her console. Before Typhuss could give an order huge showers of sparks erupt from where Sam's console is at sending her from her console to the floor as coolant spews from the damage conduit. SHIELDS DOWN 12% we've lost torpedo launchers Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console. Lieutenant Barker, take us away from the Xindi fleet, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Barker. Aye, sir coming about course 223 mark 889 increasing to full impulse speed Lieutenant Barker says as she goes to work on the helm. Typhuss gets up from his chair and goes to Sam and helps her up. Sam, are you all right says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She's badly hurt Captain Commander Ellis says as he looks at Colonel Carter then at Captain Kira. Bridge to sickbay, medical teams to the bridge says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. We're on our way a medical officer says over the comm system. Sir Captain Picard is ordering the fleet to fall back Lieutenant O'Neill reports as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Fall back with the Federation fleet, Lieutenant Barker says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Baker. Aye, sir Lieutenant Barker says as she inputs commands into the conn. (Space) The Federation fleet flees from the battle as the Xindi fleet fires at them chasing them away.